eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5264 (15 April 2016)
Synopsis It’s the day of Ollie’s weigh in and Mick makes it clear that he doesn’t fancy the idea of Nancy accompanying Linda there; Nancy agrees to cover Buster’s stall instead so that Lee can go. Mick appears nonplussed when Linda suggests that they all take a look at their family photograph together. Tamwar passes Turpin Road and Buster begs him to get Nancy off of the stall. Johnny arrives and Nancy questions whether something’s happened between him and Mick – he admits that he feels Mick should have protected Linda from Dean. Nancy scoffs and claims that Mick held the family together when they were crumbling, giving Johnny food for thought. Tamwar makes out that Nancy is contravening regulations by helping Buster; Nancy half-heartedly leaves Buster to it. Johnny finds Mick and apologises for blaming him for letting Linda down. Mick opens up – he feels too that he should have been able to protect Linda; he’ll never forgive himself. Johnny reassures Mick that he’s an amazing husband and father. Mick and Johnny share an emotional embrace as Johnny states that Mick has made him the man that he is. Linda arrives back from Ollie’s weigh in – he’s put on four pounds but she’s concerned that he wasn’t interacting with the other babies. Johnny’s struck with an idea and asks Linda to help him to gather the family. Tamwar finds a downbeat Nancy who admits that she feels she has no drive or direction – she has no idea who she is anymore. Nancy receives a text from Johnny, summoning her to meet him at the Vic. With the family rounded up, Johnny announces that they’re all taking Ollie swimming. Mick, Nancy and Ollie get into the pool together – it’s a warm moment as Ollie plays and Mick hands him over to Nancy. Nancy sobs that if she could swap places with Ollie she would – Mick reminds Nancy that what happened to Ollie was an accident. Nancy and Mick share an embrace as they admit that they miss each other. Johnny, Linda and Lee arrive in the pool and it’s a heart-warming family moment. Back at the Vic, Johnny cooks for the family; Babe’s put out. As the Carters eat, Nancy watches on enviously when Johnny tells stories from his time away. Mick raises a toast to moving on to the future – and when Linda unravels the family photo, they’re all thrilled with it. Lee gets down on one knee and officially asks Whitney to marry him – she’s delighted. Johnny announces that he’s not going back to Italy; he wants to stay. Nancy pipes up that she’ll take the ticket... She wants to go instead... Jay’s concerned when Louise insinuates that she had an altercation with Linzi. Linzi finds Jay in the Arches, who isn’t impressed that she’s had words with Louise, but the pair quickly make up. Ben arrives and fills Jay in – he and Paul are going to take things slowly. Jay attempts to give Ben dating advice and Buster walks in as the pair of them role-play meeting in a bar. Ben finds Paul on his stall and tells him that he’s taking him away for the night – Paul’s far from impressed. After Ben fills Jay in that the night away is off, Jay offers Linzi the hotel room for the two of them. Linzi’s initially reluctant but on seeing Jay’s disappointment, she agrees. Ben finds Paul and leads him towards Beales – he’s set up a romantic corner there for them. As they sit down, Ben assures Paul that he’s serious about the two of them. Martin assures Stacey that he’ll find a way to make rent for the month, claiming he’s going to talk to Ian about expanding the stock on his stall. As Martin arrives at Beales to see Ian to ask for an advance; Ian attempts to hurry him out and offers to cater for his and Stacey’s wedding for free. As Martin goes to leave, he clocks a pamphlet regarding Ian’s buyer – his face falls when he sees it’s Costmart. Martin reminds Ian that this revelation will destroy the market. In the Vic, Martin comes clean to Kyle – he has no idea how he’s going to get the rent paid. Later, Martin’s anxious as he’s unable to tell Stacey the truth of their situation. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes